galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Rider
'Masked Rider (1995-1996' After "A Friend in Need", the Masked Rider got his own show. However, it was not a direct spin-off as there was no mention of the Power Rangers as Saban decided to reformat it into a stand-alone/together TV series. After 27 episodes, the show was officially canceled by Fox due to low ratings and the remaining 13 episodes aired on syndication. Had the series been renewed, the main character would have teamed up with the Rangers in a future episode. Another adaptation of Kamen Rider did not happen until Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight ''aired in 2009 on Fox Kids. 'Masked Rider logo' 'Transform' 'Masked Riders' 'Masked Riders Forms' mr-hr-dex2.jpg|Dex Stewart mr-hr-dex-supergold2.jpg|Dex Stewart mr-hr-dex-superblue2.jpg|Dex Stewart 'Masked Rider Form' 'Masker Rider' 'Masked Riders Names Photos' Dex Stewart.jpg|Dex Stewart Dex Stewart 2 MMPR 'Allies' * Ferbus * Hal Stewart * Barbara Stewart * Molly Stewart * Albee Stewart * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Teamed up with them in their episode "A Friend in Need". 'Villains' *'Court Dragon''' *'Neferia' *'Cycloper' *'Douboleforce' *'Gork' *'Fact ' *'Plague Sentry' *'Maggots' 'Episodes' #'Escape from Edenoi |Escape from Edenoi: Part 1' #*'On the planet of Edenoi, King Lexian grants his grandson Dex the Masked Rider powers before sending him to Earth in a meteor. Upon arrival, Dex's meteor lands in the backyard of the residence of the Stewart family in the city of Leawood. After Dex explains the story of his origins to the Stewarts and why he needs to fit in with the humans on Earth, Count Dregon—the series' main antagonist—sends an Insectivore called the Destructasphere to destroy the city at dawn. In response to Destructasphere's attack, Dex transforms into Masked Rider and prepares for battle.' #'Escape from Edenoi |Escape from Edenoi: Part 2' #*'Dex narrowly escapes defeat at the hands of Destructasphere, and is advised by his grandfather, King Lexian, to create new allies for himself, resulting in the birth of Combat Chopper and Magno. But later, Masked Rider and his new allies must battle a trio of Count Dregon's Maggots when they are unleashed upon the local Leawood High School, as well as the Insectivore Beetletron.' #'License to Thrill' #'Pet Nappers' #'Bugs on the Loose' #'Arcade Ace' #'Super Gold (two-parter) |Super Gold: Part 1' #*'Dex's friend Donais comes to Earth on a mission to upgrade the Masked Rider powers to "Super Gold", but Count Dregon kidnaps Donais and uses the upgrade crystal meant for Dex to turn Donais into the evil Robo Rider.' #'Super Gold (two-parter) |Super Gold: Part 2' #*'Dex is able to turn Robo Rider back into Donais, who offers him the upgrade crystal. Masked Rider must then use his new "Super Gold" form to defeat Count Dregon's Edentata.' #'The Grandma Factor' #'Something's Trashy' #'Water Water Everywhere' #'Ferbus' First Christmas' #'Stranger from the North' #'Dance Crazy' #'The Green-Eyed Monster' #'The Heat Is On' #'Know your Neighbour' #'The Dash' #'Battle of the Bands' #'Ferbus Maximus' #'Unmasked Rider' #'Ferbus' Day Out' #'Jobless' #'Back to Nature' #'Testing 1, 2, 3' #'Showdown at Leawood High' #'Power Out' #'Saturday Morning Invasion' #'Passenger Ferbus' #'Mixed Doubles' #'Million Dollar Ferbus' #'Ectophase Albee'' #'Race Against Time' #'Cat-Atomic' #'Indigestion' #'Dex at Bat' #'The Invasion of Leawood' #'The Eye of Edenoi' #'Exit Nefaria, Enter Barbaria' #'Detention' Category:Masked Rider